The Djinn Who Came to Dinner
by longlostnite
Summary: Life won't be the safe after Amar.
1. Chapter 1

**The Djinn That Came to Dinner………and Stayed**

**A/N: I don't own Blood Ties, but if I did, well, I think you know where I'd go! **

**Thanks to everybody who read _A Child Shall Lead Them,_ I appreciate it so much.**

"Amar! How many times do I have to tell, you're not allowed to turn the neighbor's dogs into a plastic because they bark at you?" She shook her head, "I almost stepped on him coming in and I don't know how we could _ever _explain that."

"I could erase their memory of having a dog, VickiHenry."

"Amar! No erasing unless it's life or death! You promised."

"Promised what?" Henry asked as he came in, then saw Amar, "Never mind. What did he do this time?"

"Turned Mrs. Libowski's schnauzer into plastic", and held out her arms to show him.

Henry grinned and got a look of reproval from his love, thus changing from a smile to a stern frown before turned to Amar. "Amar, we talked about this."

"Yes Henryvicki, I know. However, this dog is quite annoying and takes great pleasure in chewing on my clothing. He also likes to urinate on everything. And by everything, I include myself."

Henry had to turn to face Vicki so Amar couldn't see him fighting to control his laughter. The djinn had been a part of their lives for a couple of months now, and it was not unlike having a child around.

A very tall, curious child who could turn you into a cookie and eat you, but a child nonetheless.

"I understand Amar, still, changing him solves one problem, but creates another." He tried to sound stern. "Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"I am not an imbecile, Henryvicki." The look on his face suggested he had taken umbrage.

"I know you're not, Amar. It's just that you're still adjusting to life in the real world, and having lived through almost 500 years, I know it can be a bit…disconcerting." He shook his head, "I still remember the first time I saw an electric light. Did you know Thomas Edison was almost deaf, and yet still managed to patent over 1093 inventions before his death?"

Vicki gave him a gentle poke in the ribs, "Off topic, babe."

"Right. My apologies." He levitated enough to reach Amar's eye level. "Please, Amar, the next time this happens, come get either Vicki or myself. We'll handle it without turning anything into an inanimate object."

"Very well."

"We need to take him back and put him in front of Mrs. Libowski's door, before you undo this."

Henry said, "I'll go. Give me the…..dog." He took the plastic schnauzer, and vanished to return less than ten seconds later, without it.

"All right, Amar. Change it back." Henry bowed a little.

Amar bowed a little in return. "As you will. Henryvicki. But I make no guarantees."

"What's THAT supposed to me-" Vicki stopped in mid word when she heard barking down the hall. Walking to the door, she opened it silently, trying to see the dog. When she did, she pulled her head back inside, closed the door and locked it. "Thank God."

Vicki took a quick look at her watch, "It's 6:30 Amar, you're going to be late for your aerobics class if you don't hurry."

"Quite right, Vickihenry. I shall return home at approximately 9 pm. Would you like me to bring Chinese food?" In the last two months, Amar had decided that Chinese food and Krispy Kreme donuts were the most important things man had come up with in the years he'd spent in the bottle, and had managed to find a way to have them both almost on a daily basis.

"If it's not too much trouble, that would be great!" Vicki grinned, "We've got a little work to do, so by the time you get back we'll probably be hungry."

"I will bring your favorites." Amar bowed.

"Thanks, Amar. Better bring enough for Coreen too. She'll be here soon."

"The warrior Coreen eats a great deal. It is astonishing to me she does not weigh more."

"Well, she has her own form of …. exercise."

"Do you think perhaps she would care to accompany me to my class at some time?"

"You should ask her, you never know." Henry grinned, imagining Amar, dressed for aerobics.

"I may do that, Vickihenry. I will see you upon my return."

"Have fun!" Vicki waved.

When Amar had blinked out, Henry wrapped his arms around Vicki and kissed her. He moved his mouth off of hers just far enough to say, "Alone at last." He smiled, "Now I know how parents feel after they have kids."

Vicki started kissing him back, "You did say you felt like you missed having them. Well, now you know."

He sighed, "Be careful what you wish for, eh, love?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Djinn That Came to Dinner………and Stayed**

**A/N: I don't own Blood Ties, but if I did, well, I think you know where I'd go! **

CHAPTER ONE

They had settled into a bit of a routine. Or at least as much of a routine as was possible when you're a vampire in love with a private investigator.

A private investigator who takes hard headed to a whole 'nother level of real. The cases had been pretty standard lately. Cheating wives, cheating husbands, employee theft. It paid the rent. Something Vicki insisted on, even though Henry had offered, more than once, to cover it.

There had been no supernatural goings on lately, and, although they'd never admit it, they kind of liked it that way. Amar was enough of the supernatural for them.

Henry had once told Vicki that before he met her, he led a staid, conventional life, and after, it had been one extremely strange ride. He could live with that. As long he could live with her. As they looked over notes for the latest case of an employee stealing from his company, he found himself staring at her. He was watching her eyes scan the paperwork in her hand as she leaned against the lighted table. His thumb rubbed his lower lip and he started wondering just _how_ much she was into the file she was reading. As if she had read his mind, she spoke without even looking up,

"Whatcha doing? Besides staring a hole in my head, I mean."

He rose from the chair behind her desk, "Just…….thinking."

Although she was sure she knew the answer, she still asked, " About what?" He moved in front of her, doing the lean, putting a hand on either side of her.

"That Amar," he spoke softly, "won't be home for at least two hours and that Coreen" he moved even closer, giving her a little kiss, "just called saying she couldn't get here at all."

He waggled his eyebrows, she laughed, and he moved one hand to brush her hair away from her face, took off her glasses and laid them on the desk. He was going to pull her into his arms and kiss her silly, but she beat him to the punch, grabbing his lapels and pulling him to her.

"You, Henry Fitzroy, are a dirty old man." She kissed him.

"It's your fault, Victoria Nelson. You," he pulled her hips to him, so she felt him growing harder against her, "do this to me." He wrapped her arms around him, lifting her up on to the table. She stopped him, before he went any further with, "Henry, the door."

He'd moved, locked it and pulled the table in front of it within two heartbeats and was back in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her. "What about Amar?," she asked.

"He _never_ comes back from aerobics early." His tongue darted out, licking behind her ear. "He always", his teeth nipped at her ear lob, "goes out with his friends after." His lips nuzzled her neck. "You know that."

She was finding it a little hard to know anything except the slow movement of his hips pressing into her and the flicking of his tongue. His mouth trailed up her jaw, making its way to her lips and when they met, the fire she felt burned through her. She just wanted one thing. Her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and moved under to touch his skin. As always it was cool to the touch and she found that an amazing turn on. She felt his hands pulling her shirt away from her body and wanted nothing more than to feel his cool fingers running over her. She reached for his belt as he reached for hers. His hand reached down into the front of her jeans, seeking the heat that made him whole. When he made it there, and started to rub, a moan escaped her that was swallowed by his mouth. He smiled, loving the noise she made when he touched her. Their tongues touched, still exploring even after months of being together. She couldn't get enough of him and he felt the same way. All he wanted was to touch her, to listen to her breathe when they were together. His middle finger rubbed the spot he knew sent spasms through her and as he rubbed, she began to push his pants away from him. She was reaching for him when they both heard a distinctive pop. Henry jerked his hands away from Vicki, spun and growled at the intrusion, his eyes going black.

"Henryvicki!, Please, I require your assistance." Amar stood there, holding a young woman. Her clothes were torn, clinging to her body mostly by the fact that the blood held them to her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Henry and Vicki were glad for the distraction that kept Amar from noticing they weren't exactly working, but were gravely concerned. Amar using his teleporting ability to bring a young woman to the office wasn't good. Using it to bring what appeared to be a _critically wounded_ young woman here instead of a hospital worried them more. It was the most difficult for Henry. The smell of the blood threatened to overwhelm his senses and he hesitated. Even years of learning control can be undone by an overwhelming blood scent. Vicki understood and moved toward the djinn and the woman.

"What happened?" She felt for the woman's pulse and even not being a doctor, she knew it was too faint to be a good sign.

"I do not know. I was leaving my class with Katrina and Rita and we heard a scream. They went to summon the authorities and I went to see if I could render assistance. When I reached her, she was already like this. She is alive, but…." he was visibly upset. In less than two months in the world, he had seen much on television about violence, but had yet to witness it.

Henry spoke then, his voice unsteady. "Her heart beat is very slow, Amar. You should get her to the hospital."

"Which one? That is why I came here first. I have not been to one here, so I am unable to transport."

"Henry, she won't make it if we wait for an ambulance." She looked at him, worried.

"I can't be in the car with her, Vicki, it would be too dangerous." Even as he spoke, she could see him struggle with the dark of his eyes fading in and out.

"I know." At that moment, she was regretting Henry had yet to teach Amar to drive.

"What do we do, Henryvicki?"

"I can't see, Amar, and Henry can't be in the car that close to so much blood."

Before she could react, Amar took his index finger and placed it between her eyes. The sudden flood of light almost blinded Vicki and she slammed them shut to stop the pain. As she slowly opened them, trying to adjust to the light, she couldn't believe it. She could see. Almost perfectly. She stood up, grabbed her glasses and everything came into focus.

"Victoria?" Henry's concern was hitting her in waves, and she turned.

"Henry, I can see. I mean really _see_." She smiled.

"Yes, Vickihenry. You can see. Now you are able to transport us to the nearest hospital facility."

"Right. Take this, Amar, wrap it around the wound like a tourniquet." Vicki handed Amar a towel, then turned to Henry. "Keys, please." Henry reached in his pocket, then put the keys in her hand.

"Be careful, love." He turned to Amar, "Where did you find her? I'm going there first to see if I can pick up a trail. Then I'll meet you at St. Michaels."

"One half block down from the class. The alley between 5001 and 5003." He carried the woman easily and prepared to follow Vicki to the car.

Vicki turned back to Henry, touching his face, "I promise to be careful with your baby."

He smiled, "The car means nothing. _You_ mean everything."

"Backatcha, Your Grace." She turned, and grabbed her purse and followed Amar out the door.

Henry stood there for a moment, waiting for them to clear the building. The blood scent was so strong, he needed to make sure he would be in control when he left. When he heard the car pull away, he grabbed his jacket and headed in the direction of the alley. The closer he got, the stronger the scent of the woman's blood. By the time he reached the alley, he had a strong idea of what it was, and where it had gone. He began tracking it, eyes still black, fangs lowered. His nose told him to go up, and he made his way to the roof of the building, the scent growing stronger.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

While Henry was tracking, Vicki was driving. And grinning. She could _see! _Circumstances aside, she was the happiest she'd been she finally owned up to loving Henry. While she drove, she could hear Amar in the back seat, holding the unknown woman in his arms, speaking softly to her, over and over. "You will not die."

She looked in the rearview mirror, and asked, "Can't you heal her, Amar? You fixed my eyes, can't you fix her wounds?"

"I have tried Vickihenry." Amar shook his head, "I do not understand it, but they will not heal."

"OK. Just hold on. We're almost there." Less than a minute later, they were pulling in front of the ER, and Vicki slammed on the brakes.

"Next time, Vickihenry, we will take a cab." He said as he backed out of the car, gently taking the woman with him.

"It wasn't _that _bad. Was it?"

"You are out of practice, Vickihenry, I am quite sure you will improve with time."

"Non-driving djinn beggars can't be choosers," she muttered, as she ran into the hospital to get help.

© © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © ©


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Blood Ties or the characters, but I do say thank you Tanya Huff for creating them.

© © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © © ©

Henry reached the roof, following the scent of blood. His eyes went black, and began scanning the area, looking for something. He knew that smell. He hadn't caught the scent in almost a century, but he remembered the last time.

After what he later laughingly referred to as "The Great War" he had been wandering the streets of Dublin.

Dublin, Ireland 1927

He had finally recovered some of his money and was able to afford a decent place to live, someplace safe during the day. He had begun moving slowly but surely towards a new, quiet life. He spent his nights wandering the city, visiting pubs, the opera house, anywhere he knew there would be people from whom he could feed. The long standing feud between factions in Ireland aside, he had found it a beautiful country, only taking precautions to protect himself from the day. He had been so careful for so long, caution was a second nature to him. When he was on his way home to his tiny apartment one night, he smelled something……different. Human, but not. He thought it smelled familiar, but… he just couldn't be sure. Henry followed his nose, his eyes going black and his fangs descending almost of their own accord. He rounded the corner and heard what he thought might be a wer, but again, not exactly the same. His eyes caught sight of an animal hiding in the shadow of the building and he approached it, with caution flowing through his nerves. The animal (he couldn't rightly call it a wolf, or a dog) stared at him. Henry kept his mouth closed, the only thing giving away his true nature, his eyes. As he moved closer still, the animal changed, became a woman. A naked woman. The Prince in Henry reacted automatically, removing his coat and handing it to her while averting his eyes. "Are you all right? May I be of assistance?" He spoke while looking at the wall.

"You do not fear what I am?" She spoke haltingly, the lilt of her voice music to his ears.

"No."

She inhaled then, smelling him. "Of course you don't. You're Vampire."

"_You're _not afraid, then?"

"Why would I fear you?"

Toronto - Present Day

And that lead to Henry's first meeting with a Weyoon. They _were_ like the wer, but different. There were fewer of them and they weren't monogamous, but unlike the wer, a bite from them would turn the victim into one. It was how they found a mate. In their human form, they sought a mate out by scent, pheromones guiding them to the person who would be the best choice. The problem with that was, the person they bit wasn't always agreeable to the change, and the weyoon never actually bothered to ask permission to do the changing. They just followed the pheromones. Once the one bitten then accepted it, according to legend anyway, they lived happily ever after.

He followed the scent, eventually arriving on the roof of an apartment building. The door to the inside was unlocked and Henry followed the trail as it led him down the hall, the stairs to the first floor. He inhaled deeply, smelling the weyoon, knowing he was inside, and knowing what he had to do.

� � � � � � � � � � � � � �� � � � �

Amar didn't wait for Vicki to get help. He pulled the woman out of the car gently, carrying her inside, and finding the first available gurney placed her on it and pushed her straight into a doctor hanging out at the front desk.

"We require your assistance, physician." He stared at the doctor who was nearly two feet shorter than the djinn.

"You'll have to go to registration, sir." The doctor displayed the natural arrogance they have after years of medical school, but what he didn't know was that Amar didn't know and _didn't care _that the little man has spent tons of money learning to be a doctor and learning to be an ass. He leaned over the medical man, face directly in front of him and said, "I asked for your assistance, little man. You will render it, or you will be damaged beyond repair." Vicki walked up just in time to hear the last part and stood between Amar and the doctor, turning to the man who was shorter than she was, "She needs help. You're a doctor. Help her." The little man audibly gulped and turned to the nurse, bring me some gloves, then turned to the woman on the gurney, "What happened here?"

"I do not know. My friends and I heard a scream, we went to investigate and found her like this. She was transported as soon as possible. We are here. Fix her." Amar spoke in short sentences, because he was uncertain of how to deal with the situation and turned to Vicki, "Vickihenry, I am at a loss, what am I to do now?"

"Now, Amar, we let the doctor do his job and we wait here."

"I do not wish to wait here. I wish to assist."

"I know you do. But unless you're a doctor, I don't think you can help. You can however, help me. We need to find out what happened."

They turned as they heard Henry's voice, "I know what happened." He lowered his voice as he got closer. "It was a weyoon. This wasn't an attack, per se. It was a mating ritual."

"If you ever try to mate like that with me, you'll be singing soprano pretty quick. Just so you know."

Henry grinned, chin down, eyes up and she knew if she didn't look away, it wouldn't matter that his power of persuasion didn't work on her, she'd be draggin' him to the nearest broom closet.

"I didn't make it to my age without knowing what would get me killed and what wouldn't, love. I'd never try anything like that with you." He paused, whispering into her ear, "Unless of course, you started it."  
She could feel the blood rising in her face. "I hate it when you make me blush."

"I know." But it didn't stop him from doing it anyway. She forced herself not to grin, taking on her professional persona.

"So tell us what you found out. It's a mating ritual?"

"Yes. She was attacked by a Weyoon."

"Jeez. It couldn't just be a dog, or something. NOOOOO. It had to be a We-what?"  
\

"Weyoon. They're like the Wer, but different."

"Of course, they are." She shook her head, "How are they different? Other than attacking defenseless women in dark alleys, that is." She turned again as she heard another voice,

"I didn't attack a defenseless woman, I was sealing a life mate to me."

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, I don't own Blood Ties, etc. etc. etc. **

**A/N: Thanks to all of you for reading! I love getting your comments and suggestions and want you to know how much I appreciate your input. I take every comment to heart and appreciate it so much!**

The three of them turned towards the voice, a deep, almost growling sound, and Vicki's heart did a little skip when she saw who (or what) was walking towards them. Standing at least six feet, he had almost jet black hair that reached to his collar. His face was very tan, but hardly a wrinkle on it, with eyes a shade of brown she had never seen on anyone beneath perfectly arched eyebrows. The sound of her heart skipping a beat brought out the jealous in Henry.

He didn't want her heart skipping a beat for anyone but _him. _"This is Carien. He's the Weyoon. The woman you brought in is named Leia Cayne. They met a little over a year ago and have been dating ever since. They were taking a walk tonight after dinner when they went into the alley to ahem seal the deal."

"Didn't I see that on Animal Planet?" Vicki still looked at Carien with more than a little suspicion. While she had no problem with it per se, she still kept seeing the woman's bleeding body lying in Amar's arms. She also felt a growing warmth inside her that usually meant she was getting hot for Henry. _Now is not the time, Vicki. _Other _things need doing. _Then it hit her.

"Where's Amar?"

They all looked around, but didn't see him. Considering he was almost seven feet tall, he was amazingly stealthy. "Oh, shit. Henry, can you track him? I think I know which way he went."

"Of course, lead the way."

They headed down the hall, Vicki looking, Henry sniffing the air. "Vicki. In here."

They walked through a set of swinging doors to find the doctor who had admitted Leia working over her, stitching wounds. Vicki whispered, "I don't see him."

"That's because you're not looking up." Henry pointed toward the ceiling. Vicki followed his finger and had to bite her lip to keep from gasping. Above it all, sitting cross legged in the air, was Amar, watching the scene intently. Trying to get his attention, Vicki instead got the doctor's.

"What are you doing in here? You need to leave! Now!"

"This is my friend" She heard Henry clear his throat and turned, hissing, "FINE! My BOYfriend, Henry Fitzroy. He has information about the patient."

"Well, speak up, Mr. Fitzroy. What can you tell me?"

Trying not to look up while he talked, Henry said, "Her name is Leia Cayne. She's blood type A positive. She's healthy except for the obvious, no allergies and she was hurt by an animal, but should heal quickly. She doesn't have any living relatives, except for a grandmother who lives in Vancouver. And her fiancé is in the lobby, waiting for word."

"That's swell. Thanks for the info, now you need to leave so we can finish."

Henry Fitzroy, Duke of Richmond, had taken a decided and immediate dislike to this doctor, and especially to his tone. Bastard son of a king or no, no one spoke to him like that, least of all some emergency room doctor who had no manners. He took a step towards the man, to be stopped by Vicki.

"Henry, we have a bigger problem." Trying to look up without, well, looking up. "We need to step out for a minute." The doctor would never know how close he came, but Vicki's voice kept the growl out of Henry's voice when he said, "All right." They went back out into the hall and called for Amar. Although technically, since they'd freed him he didn't have to answer, they knew he would. And he did, appearing in front of them.

"Whatisityourequire, HenryVicki? Please, make your request quickly, I must return. The animal wounds are quite extensive."

"Amar, did you hear what we said to the doctor?"

"No, I am sorry. I was watching the doctor work."

Henry continued, "We know who she is and why she was hurt."

"That is wonderful HenryVicki! What happened to her? Do you know who hurt her? Where can I find this person and hurt them back?"

She looked at Henry and said, "You're up."

Vicki and Henry looked at each other, trying to decide how to tell Amar what really happened. It wasn't going to be easy, because although they knew he understood about sex, they had no idea if he understood about mating for life. In spite of the fact that they had not exchanged one word of conversation, Amar had taken a sincere liking to the woman who lay in the next room. He was as protective of her as he was of the two people who had saved him from a life of slavery.

"She wasn't attacked, Amar. She was going through a mating ritual with a Weyoon. They weren't able to finish the ceremony, but if they had, she would now be mated to the man who's waiting for her in the lobby. He must finish the ceremony so they can be bonded for life. Otherwise, she will most likely die."

"That is not acceptable, HenryVicki. She must not die, but if he loves her, he would not have hurt her."

"Amar, come with us. Meet Carien." Henry held out his arm in his best princely manner, and Amar walked ahead of them. When they reached the waiting room, Carien was doing just that, waiting. He stood as they got closer, "How is she? May I see her? I must finish the ceremony." The look Amar gave him would have set his hair on fire, but with Henry's hand resting lightly on his arm, the djinn managed to keep his demeanor safe for the public. "You did this to her? This is part of some sort of barbaric ceremony to enslave her to you?"

"Not enslave! Never that. It is how Weyoon mate. I love her and she loves me. We've been together for over a year now, and I've told her the truth about me and my kind. She _chose_ to be with me." As he spoke, Vicki and Henry began to feel…something. Vicki thought, _you have _got _to get a grip, Nelson. Now is not the time to be jumping Henry. You're in the lobby of a hospital, for God's sake._

Henry was feeling the hunger rise. He didn't need to feed exactly, but in spite of his self control, he could feel himself growing hard and removed his jacket to cover any embarrassing displays. Vicki, he could see, was practically squirming in her jeans. He knew the Weyoon could arouse pheromones in their mates, but he'd never heard of it affecting vampires or anyone other than their intended. But it was and he was going to have to do something soon or be more than a little embarrassed.

While Amar and Carien glared at each other, Henry turned to Vicki and said, "Vicki, a word please." He could scent the rise of her desire and it caused his to go into overdrive.

She looked at him, the color rising in her face, and spoke with a formality she rarely used, "Of course, Henry. Should we talk in private?"

"Yes, private would be better." He turned to the two gentlemen glaring at each other, and spoke, "If you would excuse us," He took her elbow and steered her toward a hall, "we'll be back."

Vicki looked over her shoulder and said, "You two behave. We won't be long."

Henry leaned and whispered in her ear, "Says you." Vicki blushed a deeper shade of red, but kept walking. Henry stopped at a door that was unmarked, leaned his ear against it and turned the knob, "In here." The silk in his voice almost made Vicki moan out loud and she rushed into the room. It was clearly intended for private consultations, equipped with a sofa, table and chairs. He pushed one of the chairs up under the door knob, then turned to Vicki.

"Henry, what are we doing?" She said as she reached to pull off his jacket with one hand and unbuttoned his shirt with the other. "This isn't like us."

"I know." He spoke in a tone that said, _yeah, but I don't care _while he was unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it out of her jeans. "I think it has to do with the pheromones Carien was emitting while he was talking about Leia. The physical attraction between the Weyoon and his chosen mate can be very…. powerful." As he said the last word, he had gotten her jeans unsnapped and unzipped. Following the trail of the zipper, he shoved his hand down under her pants, pushing his way through the downy hair of her cleft. Reaching her folds, he used his fingers to spread them and moved his thumb to massage her clit. This time Vicki didn't stop the moan that rose from her lips and leaned her head back. Henry's mouth pulled her lips in, using his tongue to push its way into the sweet darkness of her mouth. Vicki moved her hands down, pushing his jeans out of the way so she could take his cock in her hand. He too, moaned, whispering into her mouth, "I love you."

"Iloveyoutoo, now, fuck me. Pheromones or no, I am so hot right now, I need…."

He interrupted, pushing her up against the wall. "I know what you need, Victoria." He smiled as his other hand moved up under her bra, kneading her breast, rubbing her nipple. Her knees went weak and it was only the wall and Henry, one hand cupping her, that held her up. He moved them swiftly to the couch, lying just to the side of her, his weight settled on one elbow. He removed his hand from her cleft, bringing his fingers to her mouth. "Taste. Know what I taste when I touch you. When you're wet for me. Only for me." His fingers traced her mouth, until she grabbed them with her teeth, pulling them into her mouth. His mouth descended on hers again, sucking in her tongue while he moved on top of her, poising himself to enter the sweet spot that was his Victoria. He moved his hand down again, rubbing his thumb across her nipple, while his lips, his tongue grazed her face. He rained soft kisses that became more demanding as he prepared to enter her and when he heard her say, "Now", he plunged into her, pushing them back further on the couch. She heard him growl, and opened her eyes to see his staring at her.

They were the huge brown eyes of his vampire face, fangs descending, demanding attention. She nodded and he bent his head down, searching for the life in her veins that called his name, demanded he feed. He waited, wanting her to come when he did. He listened to her heart race, the rush of the blood along its way. When he knew she was almost there, he pushed even harder into her, making her open her mouth, unable to make a sound. His teeth met through a fold of skin on her shoulder and he felt the rush of blood enter his mouth. It brought him to his own orgasm and he pulled her with him, feeling her shudder violently underneath him. He kept moving on top of Vicki, withdrawing only to thrust harder each time. He heard her cry out and if not for his mouth on her skin, he would have as well. As it was, she felt the growl in his throat vibrate through her body. When he slowed, he withdrew his teeth, using his saliva to make sure the wound would not continue to bleed. In Vicki's hypersensitive state, the feel of his tongue licking her sent paroxysms through her again.

He grazed his face back up to hers, kissed her gently, and she was reminded of a cat, soft skin rubbing against soft skin and she felt her nipples harden again. Felt Henry grow inside her again. "What are we doing!?" She asked. "I'm fucking you, in case you forgot what it's called, just as you asked." The grin on his face matched the glazed look in his eyes and he slowly began to move his hips forward. There was something they needed to be doing, but she just couldn't remember what it was as Henry's thrusts became more urgent and she felt herself respond to his touch. She grabbed a handful of the soft brown hair and pulled his head down to her mouth, fiercely nipping at his lips. His movements remained slow, building a fire in her she wasn't sure could be quenched, but she was willing to try. Henry's head dipped to her breast, tongue lashing out to lick the tip, and it gave her goose bumps. She couldn't contain it any longer and when he felt her muscles contract just before he knew she would come, he withdrew then entered at a different angle, his cock rubbing her clit, and she felt the vibrations tear through her body as did he. Clinging to her, she to him, their hands were petting each other as if to calm breath, slow the heart rate. When the feeling finally subsided, he spoke into her ear, "We should check and make sure Amar didn't turn Carien to plastic."

With a start, she sat up, and said, "Fuck!" Henry falling off the couch and struggling to right his clothes, "That's what started this to begin with." She tried to do the same. Henry moved the barricade from in front of the door, and he and Vicki left, "I hope nobody notices the door knob's crushed at least until we get out of here."

They headed back to the lobby, looking for Amar and Carien. Finding neither, they went to the receptionist desk to see where they'd gone. The nurse looked at them with complete disinterest. "They left together, said something about settling things the old fashioned way."

"Damn!" Vicki and Henry spoke together, he grabbed her hand, pulling her out the door, "Come on. This might not be pretty."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Henry and Vicki raced out of the ER, Henry sniffing the air, searching for the scent of both the djinn and the weyoon. "This way." He pulled Vicki after him, heading toward the parking deck of St. Michael's. When they got there, Henry paused, eyes narrowing. "Up." They ran up the stairs to the top floor of the parking deck, and looked around. Vicki was amazed at how well she could see now. It was as if she had never had RP. Henry pointed, "This way." They moved to the far corner of the parking deck and Henry could hear the sound of fists making contact, grunts as they were felt and the occasional cuss word.

Henry ran ahead, stepping between the two "men", arms out stretched, a hand on either chest. "Enough!" Henry was using his vampire voice.

He had been in SUCH a good mood.

Carien yelled, "He started it!"

He was thankful that Vicki had fed him, otherwise the smell of the blood would have been a bit much. "We do not have time for this right now! Carien, you need to get to Leia and finish the sacrament, the medical part is probably almost done. Amar, I must say I'm surprised at you. All those years as Grimm's slave, you said you watched the violence and said how it sickened you!"

"That was an entirely different situation, HenryVicki. The violence and criminal activity done by Grimm was for unlawful gain. This is defense of the defenseless. He _attacked_ her." The djinn looked almost apoplectic. "That could not be allowed to stand."

"I thought I explained that, Amar. He didn't attack her, they are to be mated. It's how it works. It was consensual."

Amar shook his head. "She was screaming, HenryVicki. That does not connote consent."

Carien broke in then. "We were having sex, you idiot! What's the matter? Don't the women you have sex with make any noise? Or do they just lie there praying for it to be over?"

Vicki and Henry tensed then, knowing Amar would be reacting in a way for which they would be unprepared, and he did. They heard that distinctive pop as the djinn disappeared from sight.

"I guess I struck the proverbial nerve, huh, Henry?" Carien smirked. If the weyoon had been paying attention, he would have noticed that Henry was no longer where he had been. Instead, he was standing in front of Carien. He reached out and lifted the other man off the ground by his neck.

"Do not presume to know how I feel, weyoon." Henry's voice was barely above a whisper, but in vampire mode, Carien could hear every word clearly. "Amar is like a child. **_My_** child, and you have just hurt that child's feelings. He may be thousands of years old, but in many ways, he is newborn. He's only been free of the shackles of slavery for a few months, and has yet to learn the ways of this world." He looked at Vicki. "We freed him from those shackles, and as his liberators, it is our duty, as 'parents' of sorts, to teach him these ways. He did the honorable thing when he brought Leia here. He could have ignored the cries, gone on as if nothing had happened, but he didn't. I am proud of him, proud to know him. If you ever speak to him in that manner again, it won't matter that we have something in common. I will, as Amar would say, damage you beyond repair."

He felt Vicki's hand on the arm that was keeping the weyoon suspended in the air. She'd seen this side of him before and although it no longer scared her, she knew what could happen because of it. "Henry, another few seconds, and it won't matter. He's turned blue. Put him down." When Henry didn't react, Vicki added quietly, "Please. Henry. Put him down." Henry's left arm lowered, and with it Carien. When the weyoon touched down, Henry let go and the other man began gasping for air, rubbing his throat.

"I'm sorry. Jeez, I didn't know you were so sensitive. He's ju-"

Vicki interrupted him, "Unless you are totally cool with your life ending, I'd shut up if I were you, because if Henry doesn't kill you, I will." Once able to breathe, Carien, still trying to clear his throat, turned back towards the hospital. Without saying a word, he sprinted to the stairs and left. When Henry turned to Vicki, his eyes had returned to their usual sea foam green, fangs up. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close, "Thank you. I wanted to kill him."

"I know. I felt the same way, I just couldn't lift him three feet in the air."

"We need to find Amar. Any ideas?" He pulled back slightly to look at her face.

"Want to just try calling him?" She opened her mouth to speak and then heard…

"There is no need VickiHenry. I am here. "

"Where. I can't see you." Vicki and Henry both looked around and saw nothing.

A form shimmered and solidified in front of them. "I heard what you said, and I am most honored by those feelings. I feel the same toward you both." He looked so serious, they both had to smile. "You could have left me in my bottle, kept me there to do you bidding, for the rest of eternity, yet you set me free."

Vicki shrugged, "Yeah, well, the bottle didn't really fit in with my décor, you know."

"You helped us bring a murderer to justice, Amar," Henry gave him his best regal hand wave, "you deserved your freedom, and you've used it wisely. With the exception of your inordinate fondness for Chinese food and doughnuts." The mock stern look didn't really work, but he tried it anyway.

"Not just any doughnuts, HenryVicki. _Krispy Kreme_ doughnuts."

"My apologies, Amar." He bowed slightly. " _Krispy Kreme _doughnuts. You've learned quite a lot here. I'm honored to call you my friend."

"As am I, HenryVicki."

Vicki said, "We should go inside and check on Leia." She turned to the djinn, "Maybe you should wait back at Henry's place, Amar. We'll be home soon."

She looked at Henry when she realized he was grinning at her. "What?"

"You just called my place home."

"What's your point?" She couldn't keep the straight face going, and started to grin in response to his grin.

"No actual point, love." He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just happy you feel that way." They headed back down from the parking deck to the hospital, and Vicki said, "Well, I'm not a complete idiot." She poked him in the ribs, when she saw his mouth opening, "Think about it before you say it."

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I know it's been a while and thanks to everyone who asked about my guy, Amar. Thanks for reading and again, I don't own Henry or Vicki, just Amar, Carien, Leia and other original characters. Hope you like it!

* * *

They made their way back inside, where they found the nurse at the window going over charts. The woman didn't even look up. "May I help you?" She said with absolutely no enthusiasm whatsoever.

"Yes, I'm the one who brought in Leia Cayne earlier." The nurses' head jerked up and she gave Vicki a look that might have intimidated somebody else, but did nothing to the private investigator except piss her off. "We'd like to know how she's doing."

The nurse looked at the pair and as she opened her mouth to tell them to buzz off, she heard Henry's 'you will listen' voice, "You will be forthcoming with the information we need. Where is she? How is she doing? Is her fiancé with her?"

The nurse, Dianne Poe by name, responded, "She's been put in room 312, her condition is guarded and her fiancé is with her. Visiting hours have long been ov-"

"But you will make the exception for us, will you not?" Henry's deep voice continued.

"But I can make the exception for you." She reached down and buzzed them in, handing a pass to the couple.

"Thank you." Henry was nothing if not polite. "You will not remember letting us in, and in the future, you will be much nicer to anyone who comes to you for help." The nurse nodded as they went past. Henry's vampire ears caught her voice, answering the phone, sounding much more pleasant. He smiled.

They made their way to Leia's room and Henry could smell the weyoon, already inside. When they entered, they saw him sitting on the bed, stroking the still unconscious woman's hand, petting her, speaking in low tones. He turned when he smelled their presence. "I must finish the rite, Fitzroy. Can you keep everyone out of here until I'm done?"

Henry nodded, "Of course. How much time do you need?"

"Not long. Another ten minutes or so," His small smile lit his face, "then we can be together forever." Henry and Vicki turned to leave them alone, Carien's voice stopping them, "Fitzroy. Ms. Nelson, I do love her more than my life. I would never hurt her."

"Very well." Henry took Vicki's hand. "We'll be outside."

As they re-entered the hallway, Vicki said, "I'm not looking forward to talking to Amar about this, so what do you say _you_ do it? Dad?"

"Of course. On the condition you never, and I mean _never_, call me dad again." He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, still smelling the scent of their lovemaking on her. "The last thing I want to be to you is a father figure. Otherwise, making love to you until we're mute will just be……wrong."

"Not to mention illegal." She laughed as she nuzzled his neck. "Oh, God, I'm wanting to drag you into a dark room right now. Those pheromones of his must be working again."

"I don't think it's the pheromones, love, I think it's just my natural animal magnetism." He feathered kisses along her hairline, grinning.

"I know, babe. And that works for me. As long as you never play with your other food again." She nipped at his neck just a little.

He almost hissed with pleasure. "You have my word. As a prince, and as the man who loves you more than the air that I breathe."

"You don't breathe the air."

"A mere technicality, love." He had started to nuzzle her as well.

"Maybe to you, your worship."

"You're never going to give that one up, are you?

"Nope. The better to poke fun at your stuffiness with, my dear."

"I am not stuffy!" He saw the look she gave him. "Not _all_ the time."

"True. There are times when you are not stuffy at all." Henry was leaning against the wall, Vicki leaning against him, when they heard something. A sound Henry hadn't heard since his last time in Ireland. A pure true voice, singing. "It's the mating song. The bonding is almost done and when it is, they will be mated for life."

Tears were welling in Vicki's eyes, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." She looked at Henry, "they're together forever now, aren't they? Until death takes one of them."

"Yes, love. Like us, they'll be together until death takes one of them. We should go back in and say our goodbyes. It's time to go home, Amar's waiting." He pulled a handkerchief from inside his jacket. "You never have a tissue when you need one. Did you know that?" He dabbed the tears away, kissed her quietly and they turned to head into the hospital room. Vicki was surprised to see Leia, sitting upright, perfectly conscious, stroking Carien's hand.

"Well, you certainly look better than the last time I saw you," she said.

The girl who had been at death's door less than four hours ago, smiled and said, "You must be Vicki." She looked at Henry, "but I don't think you're Amar, are you?"

"No, I'm Henry Fitzroy, I found Carien and brought him here to you. How are you feeling?"

"Never better," she said, stroking Carien's face, now that the ceremony's over and we're mated, I'm fine. Carien says Amar misunderstood what was going on and tried to help me."

"Yes, he did." The look Henry gave the weyoon said he was surprised by the fact that Carien had not tried to degrade Amar while telling the tale. "He meant no harm, he was just trying to help."

"That's what Carien said. I'd like to thank him anyway. It's a rare thing, a stranger trying to help someone in trouble. Could you ask him to call me sometime, please?"

Vicki smiled and said, "I'm sure that can be arranged. Amar just got his first cel phone and he's been dying to use it." Henry took Leia's hand and said, "I'm glad everything has worked out as it did. We'll say our good nights and pass on the message to Amar." Always the gracious prince, Henry held out his hand to Carien. "I'm glad everything's fine. I sincerely am. Good night.'

Vicki echoed Henry's sentiments and they left, to head back to the condo. And Amar.

There was a comfortable silence between Henry and Vicki as they headed home, both semi-lost in their own thoughts. In spite of the fact that they both had wanted to hurt Carien earlier, they could tell the weyoon loved Leia, and she him. They hoped the only thing they ever had to worry about from now on was choosing between having puppies or babies. Henry's hand covered Vicki's as it rested on the console, unconsciously rubbing his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand and as he drove he realized she was responding to it. He could feel her blood begin to answer his as she said quietly, "You'd better stop that Henry, or Amar's going to be waiting a while for his news."

Henry nodded and when he turned to her, he couldn't stop the black from filling his eyes or his fangs from dropping. "I know. And it's all your fault. Even when you're not trying, you boil my blood and the only way to cool things off is to be inside you."

"Henry!"

"Vicki!" He laughed. "It's the truth. You calm me. When I want to rage, you soothe me, when I'm merely happy, you make me ecstatic. I hope Amar finds what we have one day."

"He will, he just has to figure out how to be a little less djinn, and a little more person, without losing himself. Then, the next thing you know we'll be planning a wedding." She tilted her bottle of water up to her mouth and poured some down her parched throat. It had been a long night and the thoughts that were racing through her head were wearing her out.

"Would you like to start planning our wedding?"

In the movies, it's called a spit take. The water Vicki had in her mouth spewed forth, covering her chin, the dash board and the windshield before she could stop it.

"Excuse me?" Her head snapped around to look at him. She knew she couldn't have heard him correctly.

"Our wedding. Would you like to start planning it?"

"NO! I mean, not tonight. Not right now. This minute." She took a long drink of water while she looked for a tissue to dry up the water she'd spit out. "Maybe later." Vicki may have been going blind, but she could still see the hurt in Henry's eyes. She knew that for him to suggest such a thing was a huge step, and her reaction, while probably expected, still hurt him.

She continued, but in a less hysterical tone, "Henry, this is still so new for me. Trusting someone with everything about me and not run screaming in the opposite direction is hard. You know me better than I know myself sometimes and you know I want to be with you." She shook her head, "I'm just not sure I'm 'wife' material." Her hand reached and cupped his face. "I love you too much to make you put up with me like that. I'm afraid I'd make you miserable."

When he didn't respond, she said, "Henry, you know I love you, right?" He still didn't answer, so she plowed on ahead, "Fine; Don't answer, but I know you know I do. I just don't know if marriage is such a great idea for me. You should feel giddy I can even say I love you out loud." She whispered, "You're the first person I've ever said that to who could actually hear me. I never said it to Mike. Maybe once or twice to my mother after my father left. You know me, Henry! Displays of emotion are a foreign concept to me. If you could wait 50-60 years, then ask me again, I'll give it serious consideration. I promise I….."

Vicki was thrown to the left as far as her seatbelt would allow as Henry swerved to pull up to the curb in front of the condo. "What are you doing?" She asked, not with a little bit of trepidation.

He threw the car in park and unhooked his seatbelt, leaning over her at the same time. "I would wait another 40 lifetimes to marry you and a hundred just to hear _I Love You_. We don't have to get married. Ever. I just want us to be together. Under the same roof, so that when I wake up, yours is the first scent that hits me" His mouth hovered over hers. "I've loved, Victoria, more than once, and each time was wonderful. The night I met you, all the others were thrown out the window. When we were standing in the foyer upstairs, the night we decided to work together? When you said 'then I guess it's just you', I was so glad you couldn't hear my heart pounding. I don't care if you don't like opera or golf or you're slob who thinks the floor is a closet."

"Hey!"

"Don't interrupt." He didn't even have to use the vampire voice to make her apologize.

"Sorry."

As he continued, he moved even closer until there was barely room between their mouths.

"I know we'll never be a traditional couple, with the house, the picket fence the six kids, and I'm more than fine with that. We're not traditional people. I don't need that, I need you. We are a great love story, and that's all I want. I promise I won't ever play with my food again. I promise to back you when you need it, even if you say you don't. I promise I will never leave you of my own accord and that I will love you until neither of us draws breath. I promise that I will fuck you until neither of us can move and start all over again when we can. And I promise not to break your heart, because doing that would break my own." He stopped, then started again as he watched Vicki, her eyes not quite open, hearing her heart beating so fast in her chest, he smiled just a little. "Stay with me Vicki, even without the vows." He cleared his throat, "You may speak now."

That woke her. "I MAY SPEAK NOW!" Henry could hear the blood racing through her veins and it stirred him. It always stirred him. He wanted nothing more than to be where she was. Sink into her in every way possible. He gave her the grin/smirk that always made her mad and hot at the same time. "Well, gee, thanks your worship." It was supposed to be a smart ass remark, but it was hard to pull that off when you can barely get a deep breath and your throat is so dry it comes out as a squeak. She cleared her throat. "You swear on your mother's honor?"

Henry nodded, "I do so swear."

She nodded back, "OK, then. We can try living together. Key word - TRY. The lips that had hovered over hers even after he'd finished speaking broke into a smile that, had it gotten any wider, would have wrapped all the way around his head. He nuzzled her neck on the way up to her ear. "Excellent. We'll pick up your things tomorrow." He nipped at her ear, and then said, "I suppose we need to get upstairs and talk to Amar now."

"Damn, I was just getting into this." She reached for her bottle of water again.

"We'll pick up right where we left off, I promise." Henry took her face in his hand, pulled her towards him and kissed her, tongue licking her lips. "Let's hurry."

They entered the lobby, Henry's fingers twined through Vicki's. He kept bringing them up to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Greg nodded as they walked past. "Good evening, Mr. Fitzroy, Miss Nelson."

"Good evening, Greg. Ms. Nelson will be moving her things in tomorrow, so we'll be in and out."

"Very good, sir. Ms. Nelson, welcome!" He thought, _About damn time!_

"Thanks, Greg." She grinned, and knew she was blushing. "Goodnight."

They got in the elevator and as the door closed, Henry pushed Vicki up against the wall. "God, I want to have you right now." His mouth stalked hers, his hands all over her body. He knew it by now, intimately, but still wanted the touch as much as possible. The elevator dinged and they reluctantly peeled off each other and exited. Before they reached the doors, they swung open and Amar walked out, "HenryVicki, you are home. How is the girl? May I see her?

Henry stretched out his arm, "Let's go inside Amar, away from the neighbors."

"As you will, Henryvicki." He turned, walking ahead of them. Vicki said under her breath, "Yup, so looking forward to this."

They trouped into the condo, Vicki and Henry sitting on the sofa, Amar in the chair across from them.

"Well, have you news?" The pent up energy practically bounced out of him off the walls.

Henry took a deep breath he didn't need and began, "Yes we have. Leia's almost completely well. She and the weyoon completed the bonding ceremony. They're permanently mated now, Amar."

Vicki would have gladly gone blind right then, just so she didn't have to see the crestfallen look on Amar's face. She spoke kindly to him, "I know it's not what you were hoping would happen, Amar, but it's the reality of things. They were together for over a year before this began and now that they've been bonded, it is literally till death do them part. I'm sorry." She reached across and put her hand on top of his patting it.

"I am mightily disappointed by this turn of events. I feel as if I have lost precious thing, and yet am not sure what it is. I am, of course, quite happy for her, yet, I do not understand this other feeling."

"What feeling?" Henry frowned, afraid to ask, but knowing he had to.

Amar shook his head, "My stomach aches as if I ate bad falafel and my eyes burn for some unknown reason. Why, VickiHenry?"

"You're sad, Amar. Those are common symptoms. It's hard to believe right now, but before too long, you'll be headed back to the gym for your aerobics class, having dinner with friends, and working cases.'

The djinn's head shook. "I do not think so, VickiHenry. Although I knew her for such a short time, she touched me. Here." He placed his hand on his chest, over his heart, (or at least what they assumed to be his heart.)

Henry tried to ease the pain a little bit, "A large part of that may have been the pheromones, not actual feelings." He stood and realized his mouth felt like it was storing cotton and took a drink from Vicki's water.

"I do not understand. Pheromones?"

"Yes. It's uh, it's a chemical produced by the body when certain people are, uh, attracted to one another, or emitted to attract someone." Henry suddenly felt almost illiterate. He'd never had to explain the birds and bees to anyone. Not in almost five centuries. He really needed another drink of water, reaching for the bottle._ I am way to old to be a father,_ he thought.

"Ah" Amar nodded, "I think I understand. This is the reason you and VickiHenry are always having sex?"

It was Henry's turn for the spit take. "NO!" He used his hand to wipe the water from his face, then looked at Vicki, "You're up, mom," then slunk off to the kitchen to get a towel to wipe the water up off the floor. Vicki had to stifle the laughter, seeing the usually unflappable prince at a loss for words. If he could blush, I swear, he would.

"Gee. Thanks, Dad." As she stood and walked past him, she whispered, "You are SO gonna to pay for this."

He whispered back, "I have no doubt."

Vicki turned to Amar slowly, trying to collect her thoughts, "That's only part of the reason. We're in love and sex is just one way of expressing that love."

"What are some other ways, VickiHenry?"

_Oh, God. Please. Kill me now_. "Well, there are many, many ways."

"May I have an example?"

"Uh, sure. Well, There are cards and candy, flowers, oh, and the candy should be chocolate. Dating, taking someone to dinner, a movie. Bowling."

Henry , coming back into the room and kneeling down to dry up the water, chimed in, "There's also the opera." Vicki was standing behind him, crossing her eyes, shaking her head no.

"Stop that Victoria. Didn't your mother ever tell you if you cross your eyes, they'll stick like that?" Henry continued, "There's also the symphony, the book stores. Anywhere's good. Well, almost anywhere."

Amar nodded, thinking about what he'd been told, "I must look up this dating on the internet. You can find anything on the web."

Vicki agreed, "True that."

Yawning, Amar said, "I am quite exhausted, HenryVicki. It has been a long, stressful day. I believe I will retire to my bottle for the rest of the evening." Vicki and Henry said their goodnights as Amar vanished into his bottle and then Vicki leaned into Henry.

"He's going to be all right, isn't he? My heart's hurting for him, Leia was his first crush."

Henry pulled her closer, wrapping her tightly against him, "He will be, it's just a matter of time, love. He's still got a great deal of adjusting to do." He pulled his head back, looking at her, "are you tired?" His lips grazed her forehead, "Would you like to get some rest?"

"Actually, I was thinking I needed a little exercise to burn off some of the stress." She smiled as her hands moved up around his neck.

"Really? There's a gym on the top floor, you know. You could go work o-" He never got to finish the sentence because Vicki was kissing him, her tongue reaching for his.

"Actually, I was thinking about something that would be a little….sweatier." She reached around tighter, "Come to mama."

He kissed her until she began to see white spots behind her eyes, then felt him pulling her hair gently so her head would go back with it, "Don't ever say that again. My mother is the last person I want to be thinking about when I'm inside you, or licking you in that spot that makes you squeal."

"I do not squeal."

"Yes, you do love, and I'll prove it."

tbc

Next chapter is the last one!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Final Chapter and Fair Warning, there is MATURE ADULT CONTENT in this chapter. Please do not read if you are not old enough.**

He picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, throwing her on the bed and diving after her. He kissed her voraciously, his hand moving under her shirt and sought her breast, massaging it through the lace that covered it.

She smirked, "See? No squealing."

"But I've barely begun, Victoria." He moved his hand down, almost lifting her up while he unsnapped her jeans, his hand moving inside, under her lace panties. The heel of his hand hit her clit and she barely suppressed a moan.

"Nothing yet?" Henry leaned back down to kiss her, pulling her lower lip into his mouth, letting his fangs extend, and bit, just enough so that they pricked the skin, causing the smallest drop of blood to show itself. He licked it off, moving back a little, taking his hand out of her pants and grabbing the button hole side of her shirt, just pulled. The sound of material rending, buttons flying brought a rush of wetness to her that made Henry purr and Vicki get even wetter. He licked the spot he'd bitten, whispered against her mouth, "You do like it a little rough, don't you? I thought so." Vicki found herself unable to respond, she was too busy feeling.

He pushed back the folds of her shirt, diving to her breast, suckling hard through the lace. He could see the blood beginning to flow faster, could hear her heartbeat pick up the pace. Fangs fully extended, he used them to tear the bra from her, barely waiting to push it aside before he went back the nipple that stood hard waiting for him. Suckling at her breast, he let his teeth graze, using the blunt ones slowly to nip at the hardened pebbles while his hand reached back down, yanking the jeans open further. The heel of his hand went back to where it had been before, fingers pushing their way through to where he knew she was so wet for him he could smell it. One finger, then two, then three, made their way inside, pushing, stretching, pinching.

"Oh, God, you're so wet for me, Vicki. I love that. I love it when my hand gets soaked with you, knowing that at any second you're going to come for the first time before I even get all the way inside you." He spoke in her ear just above a whisper, "I love the slickness I feel, I love this," he took his thumb and massaged her clit hard and grinned when he heard her moan deep in her throat. "This is what you want, isn't it? Only more. You want me inside you, don't you?"

All she could do was nod. "I will be love, in a minute. I need to taste you first. I need to taste the cum I've already brought out. You taste...perfect", he said while he nuzzled and licked her breasts, moving up to her throat, licking, preparing her for what he wanted to do next. He could feel her orgasm start to build again, and whispered, "not yet. You can't come yet. Do you understand?" She said nothing, didn't move. He pulled her hair back so that she had to look him in his eyes. "Do you understand?"

"I understand."

"Good. Don't move, I have something I need to do." He raised over her on the bed, grabbing her hips, then her jeans and panties and pulled them off in one movement, throwing them across the room. She thought he would lay her back down, but he didn't. Instead, he grabbed her behind her knees and spread her legs wide, pulling her to his mouth.

He'd barely touched her with his tongue, pulling her lower lips apart so he could see her very center when he heard her do it again. She purred. He smirked, and then licked her, slowly, before plunging his tongue into her, fucking her with his tongue as he'd fucked her with his fingers. He made sweeping passes across nerve endings raw with lust, then plunged in, getting so far inside her with his tongue, she almost cried.

"Henry! Inside me, now."

"Not yet, love, I'm not satisfied yet. I need to lick you more, you taste so good. It's like" he stuck his nose into her, "honey and I want to savor it." With that, he licked her like he would an ice cream cone and she came into his mouth. Licking her clean with his tongue, he hit the spot that did make her squeal. All he could do was grin like an idiot as he moved back up her body, entering her when his face was in front of hers.

"I told you you squeal." As he pushed hard into her, he moaned as she did and then withdrew, not quite all the way then re-entered her so hard they moved further up the bed. The pace quickened as Henry continued to push her hard, licking her face, kissing her with fangs extended, scraping her skin. Finally, when he felt near the end, he licked up her neck and bit down, taking in her blood while he spilled himself into her. When the trembling stopped, he stayed inside her while he softened, withdrawing his fangs and licking and sucking where he'd just been. "You're delicious, Victoria. I want to eat you every day.

"You do that to me every time, and you're welcome to!"

They were cuddling after when there was a knock on the door and Amar asked to come in. "HenryVicki I must speak with you about a thing called 'On Line Dating'!"

"We never have to actually have to_ have_ children. We already know what it's like." Vicki groaned, and Henry laughed.

"I'm just glad he didn't knock ten minutes ago. That would've been a bit awkward."

"Really?" Vicki was looking around for her shirt when Henry handed her the one he had been wearing.

"I don't think yours is in any shape to wear," he said with a wide, lecherous grin.

"And whose fault is that? I don't even remember you undressing, though." Her brow wrinkled a bit.

Henry's grin got wider, "You were too busy squealing." That earned him **thelook**. He, however, looked at the door. "Come in, Amar. It's open."

Amar entered, holding several sheets of paper in his hand, "HenryVicki, I have been doing much research at several of the internet web sites that talk of on line dating. I am afraid I do not truly understand the concept. Please explain this to me. Do I go to a particular web site, pick a girl and they send her to me to look at, do I send them information about myself first?" He threw up his hands, frustration in his voice. "The longer I am here, the more confused I become. Will you help, HenryVicki?"

Henry slipped easily into his _'I am a Prince and of course I will take care of my people'_ mode. "Of course we will, Amar. First thing tomorrow, we'll sit down, establish a profile for you and begin the search for your ideal woman." He frowned when he heard the word behind Vicki's cough. "Bullshit." Henry turned, raising an eyebrow, "is there something you wish to add to the conversation, love?"

"Ooooooooo Nooooooooooo. You two are doing just fine without me. I'm going to take a bath, and hey! The two of you can go ahead and get started on that profile!" Vicki awkwardly wrapped the top sheet around her and got out of bed, patting Henry on the shoulder as she went past. "You boys have fun. I'm going to take a long, bubbly soak, so don't hurry on my account." She patted Amar's arm, too, as she went past him. "You go into as great a detail as you feel necessary, Amar. You know Henry will be more than glad to assist you any way he can." She turned to her prince. "Don't hurry on my account, I'll just be in here, soaking. In the tub. Alone."

Amar smiled at Vicki. "Thank you VickiHenry. As always, I am in your debt."

Henry jumped out of bed, grabbing his sweat pants, "Well, then. Let's get started, Amar. Work to be done, you know." He escorted Amar out of the bedroom, glancing back as Vicki headed towards the tub, letting the sheet fall as she went.

A/N: This is the end of The Djinn Who Came to Dinner. Thanks to everybody who read it, I hope you got a giggle and a warm feeling out of it. Next up, Amar enters the wonderful world of dating!


End file.
